Duel Kings
by dinohannah
Summary: This is just an idea for a fic that I hope you all will approve of because, honestly, I have no idea if it is a good idea or not or if it is to overboard or not. lol So instead of trying to figure that out myself, I will let you all do the thinking.
**This is just an idea that I had brewing in my head and I wanted to run it by everyone before I start writing it:**

It's a yugioh fic that covers every version of the series so duel monsters, gx, 5ds, zexal, and of course arc-v.

The main characters of each series (Yugi (in this he is merged with Yami), Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya) get mysteriously connected to each other ( **as of now this is sort of a dues ex machina until I figure out a better idea as to why or maybe some of you can come up with an idea** ) and are drafted as the very next generation of keepers who watch over the duel monster spirits called the "Duel Kings" ( **for lack of a better name and if anyone can come up with a better one that will be fine** ).

The Duel Kings have access to every card known to the universe and they will always appear back in the "Book of Cards" which essentially has every card in it and is like a database. The pages in the book are blank but if a special incantation and movements are used, a king is able to summon any card they need ( **I decided I would base this summoning idea after the double and triple fusion summoning from the game Persona Q. I thought it would work well for this** ). However, they cannot summon a card during a duel (it physically won't work) and if they are to use a card that they summon in a duel, they must summon it before any dueling takes place. Each King has their own book as well.

Duel Kings are unknown to other people and they must keep it secret ( **but they won't be able to keep it a secret because that would make for a terribly boring story/fanfic if they were able XD** ).

If someone is looking for a specific card, they will be able to summon it for them but it can only be one card at a time and if someone is granted a card and uses it in a duel for the first time since obtaining said card, it disappears from their decks and is sent back to the Book of Cards it was borrowed from. Kings are able to summon cards for others while in a duel since they aren't the ones specifically using the cards.

All Duel Kings are female ( **these characters are going to go through major changes lol XD** ).

They have a special tattoo that lets everyone know who they are (if they were to ever figure it out). They also have a special/duel monster form)

Each character will still be part of their own timelines and worlds but they are able to communicate with each other and travel all over their timelines. To communicate with each other, their prized card will light up and holographic screens with their faces will appear thus allowing them to talk to each other. This normally happens during the most inconvenient times.

They have monthly meetings which must be planned as soon as they arrive home from the last meeting because they must meet on a separate plane from their worlds/timelines and must make suitable plans so that no one knows that they are gone. Meetings can be called at the last second and are teleported from their current location to the other plane but this is extremely convenient ( **I'm sure you can all figure out why XD** ).

They can all tribute, flip, fusion, xyz, pendulum, ritual, and synchro summon.

They are all affected when one of their own goes into one of their darker forms (berserk yuya, evil jaden, etc.) but more so when yuya goes dark.

Some qualities from their different personalities will appear in each of them at times and their eyes will change to the color of the person they are showing the characteristics of. For example, one of Jaden's eyes would change to blue if he was showing a little of Yusei's personality but if he showed a lot of that personality type, his eyes would be the same as Yuesi's. They can also show personalities from each person and then their eyes would be a mis-mash of their eye colors.

Their eyes will change depending on their mood and will change to red specifically if forced into a berserk state and in normal situations, they will only use their timelines' versions of summoning, however, during their berserk states they will use other forms of summoning. Their judgements during this state may compromise them but this won't happen in a duel. If really provoked while in the berserk stage, they may revert to their special forms. At this time, they are extremely unpredictable since, once pass their point, they are able to summon any card they want from the book while in the duel.

The very first chapter would be how they all meet and become the kings and then each chapter on will show what is happening in each world. Chapter 2 would be in Yugi/Yami's world, 3 would be Jaden, 4 would be Yusei, 5 would be Yuma, 6 would be Yuya, 7 would be Yugi/Yami, and so forth and so on.

 **As for pairings, I was going to let you decide but I want to explain a few things:** **1\. Since they are all female, they will be paired with males (sorry all those yuri fans; I personally don't like yuri). 2. I can each give them a harem of guys from their worlds (only Duel Kings can cross over to the different timelines, sorry). 3. I can make some of the already existing female characters, male to suit what everyone likes. 4. I can do threesomes and moresomes if enough people want them. 5. I also plan to include lemons and make it an m-rated because I always find these to be the most interesting, exciting, and note-worthy story (no offense to those write stories that are not m-rated (I enjoy those ones too)).**

 **Now, if enough people approve of this idea, I will write it AND if anyone has ANY suggestions, I BEG you to HIT ME WITH THEM!**

 **On a lighter note, I think that is everything I have basically came up with since I had so many ideas floating around.**

 **Sorry if everyone was hoping for this to be an actual story.**

 **Bye bye~!**


End file.
